starvstfoeshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jarco (Jackie x Marco)
About Jarco is the romantic pairing of the characters of Jackie Lynn Thomas and Marco Ubaldo Diaz. Marco has been seen to have a crush on Jackie since the "third-grade" and the couple started to date in "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown". However, they broke up in "Sophomore Slump". History When Jackie was introduced in “Matchmaker”, Marco showed romantic interest in Jackie, presenting that she is Marco’s crush. Marco is noticed by Star to be love-struck when seeing Jackie skate by. When the class is celebrating Star for getting Ms. Skullnick to leave, she tells them it was Marco's own doing, in order to impress Jackie. While this works for a second, Jackie even praising him, it ends in embarrassment when Ms. Skullnick comes back and hands out a pop quiz, causing Jackie to walk away. Despite this, Marco excitedly tells Star that's "The most she's ever talked to him." In “Freeze Day” Marco revealed that he has had a crush on Jackie since the third grade and that he has a plan to work up the courage to ask her out. It’s shown that he has a 23 step plan and is currently on step 4 which is nodding. After Marco and Star put Father Time back on his wheel they rush to school to meet Jackie and after thinking about time itself, Marco abandons the 23 step plan and says hi to Jackie and notes that he is finally getting somewhere. During “Interdimensional Field Trip” Marco revealed that he has been sending cute cat photos in order to impress Jackie, and spends most of the time on the field trip sending the photos. Excited that Jackie finally texted him back, it is short lived as Marco is altered that Jackie (and the rest of the class) are in danger. Marco is overcome with nervousness when he attempts to save her, so Star swoops in and saves Jackie instead. At the end of the episode, Jackie asks if she can sit next to him on the bus, to which Marco (after getting the ‘thumbs up’ from Star) agrees to. In "Sleepover", Marco tries to impress Jackie with smooth jazz, a blue vest, and sunglasses. They are eventually drawn into playing a game of "Truth or Punishment", one that Marco at first tries to avoid playing, but is convinced to do so by Star. After being asked about their favorite color and thoughts on Star's brownies, they are asked a final question of "Who do you have a crush on?". Jackie reveals that her crush is on a boy she met at a skateboard camp the previous summer, while Marco finally reveals his crush on her, to Jackie's surprise. After the game starts to go on a rampage to find out who lied about their crush (who is later revealed to be Star) Marco criticizes his own crush on Jackie, saying that his feelings for her isn’t black and white as he doesn’t know if he likes Jackie or just the image of her. While he goes on to clarify that she deserves someone who wants to get to know her and that he is that person, the game reveals that Marco isn’t the one who lied to which Star talks about how the truth itself can change, using the example of Star’s current favourite colour and who Jackie’s crush is. After the game is defeated Marco and Jackie say goodbye, and Jackie says she’ll see him at school. After Marco publically embarresses himself infront of Jackie in “Naysaya”, it has been revealed that there is a parasite called the Naysaya that has infected the side of Marco’s neck, spilling all of Marco’s deep insecurities. To find help in how to deal with the Naysaya, Marco enlists the help of Janna, who retrieves a book which tells Marco that the Naysaya “reveals itself when the afflicted attempts to woo their true love, exposing the victim's deepest, darkest secrets for all to hear." Since it appeared on Marco’s neck after talking to Jackie, it has been confirmed that Jackie is Marco’s true love. After deciding what to do with the Naysaya, Marco goes up to Jackie and reveals all his deepest and darkest insecurities to her, to which Jackie invites him to a movie with a bunch of her friends. In “Bon Bon the Birthday Clown” Jackie and Marco go with each other to the school dance, and after much awkwardness, Jackie admits that she really wanted to ask Marco out on a date instead. The two go on a date and at the end share a tender kiss. In “Just Friends” Star invites both Jackie and Marco to a Love Sentence concert, Marco feels left out due to Star and Jackie’s connection, but Star and Jackie cheer him up and they all go to the concert. During the concert they end up sharing another kiss. Jackie returns in "Starcrushed", and as Marco is feeling uncomfortable after the events of "Face The Music", she understandably goes and helps cheer him up, being a very supportive girlfriend. They get along very well in the episode and play a game where they try to read each other's minds, and feed each other pizza nuggets. Both are understandably surprised when Star reveals her crush on Marco at the end of the episode, as the nature of the crush was revealed in front of Marco’s friends and his current girlfriend. “Sophomore Slump” is the final episode where Jackie is shown, Jackie and Marco go on the ‘ultimate date’ but the date is short lived as Marco can’t stop thinking about Mewni and how different it is from Earth. Jackie realises that Marco won’t be happy while is is on Earth and decides to break up with him, as she thinks this is what's best for Marco. Marco is disheartened by this action but Jackie kisses him on the cheek and tells him to “stay amazing”. Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Ships involving Jackie Lynn Thomas Category:Ships involving Marco Diaz